


Another Universal Language

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After the festival, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mention of all the Pogtopia boys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I stole that tag from someone cause it was so funny I'm sorry, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Techno feels guilty, Tommy's sad, its my fanfiction I get to decide the brother dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Techno almost hated living in a ravine. Almost. It was always cold and damp and you could never see the sun. He relied on his internal clock to wake him up every morning.One other thing Techno hated about the ravine: it was quiet at night. Much too quiet.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 7
Kudos: 727
Collections: SBI Family Feels





	Another Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new. and weird. experience. but I like what I wrote. so here you go. I guess.

Techno almost hated living in a ravine. Almost. It was always cold and damp and you could never see the sun. He relied on his internal clock to wake him up every morning. To be fair, they had made Pogtopia a little more homey as they gathered more supplies. Every time he passed one of the redstone blocks Tommy had placed in the wall he couldn't help but smile a little. Wilbur had hated that. 

One other thing Techno hated about the ravine: it was quiet at night. Much too quiet. He did have his own base not too far off, but he stayed in Pogtopia some nights when he was too tired to go back to his place. Or just when he didn't feel like being alone. You could hear almost everything anyone did if you were listening hard enough. You could hear Wilbur mumbling something slightly concerning to himself. You could hear Niki humming a soft, slow tune. You could hear Tubbo rearranging the books he'd scavenged from the archives. More recently, Techno had found out Quackity rolled around restlessly in bed before he fell asleep. 

In truth, Techno had been scared to try and listen to Tommy lately. His small room in the ravine was the closest one to his, but he had willingly blocked out the noise. Ever since the festival, things hadn't been the same. Techno thought maybe they could be, that maybe Tommy would move on after a few days of stewing on it. He hadn't. In fact, he only seemed more enraged when Tubbo didn't seem to harbor much ill will about the situation at all. Tubbo was much too kind. He should've been mad. To forgive him so easily... Techno wanted him to be angry, at this point. 

'It stays in the pit' he'd said. What a stupid idea. It was never going to stay in the pit. He'd tended his own bruises and watched Tommy's heal for days after that. He hovered at the edge of their group and kept an eye on Tubbo while he recovered from his injuries. He noticed Tommy doing his own, much more obvious hovering. He'd still deny that he was ever clingy, though. 

Techno had just finished organizing his things for the night when he'd heard it. He heard someone crying. Gauging how loud it was and the amount of echo, he could almost guarantee who it was. He immediately began to anxiously mess with the fraying frills of his shirt. What should he do? _What should he do?_ He wasn't exactly good at this sort of thing. He shut his eyes tight and almost instantly came to a conclusion. Phil's voice was too strong in his head to choose anything else. 

He slowly stepped out of his room and crossed the small gap of stone separating him and Tommy. The torch light gave away the fact he was still awake. The closer Techno got, the more it confirmed his hypothesis. He carefully peeked his head around the entrance to Tommy's room. He didn't like the feeling of guilt that washed over him then. 

Tommy was pushed against the back wall of the cave, face buried in his knees that were pulled to his chest. He was bundled in a heap of blankets. Not enough to hide the fact that his shoulders were shaking. Techno could hear the small sobs and hiccups escaping from him. 

He pushed himself off the wall and entered as quietly as possible. He announced himself softly, "T-Tommy...?" 

The blond's head snapped up. He quickly wiped his eyes and turned his head away from Techno, pouting. 

"What do you want?" he asked, voice a bit wobbly. 

Techno swallowed. Maybe this wasn't the right decision.

"I could hear you crying from, uh, my room..." Techno explained. He stopped where he was once he was fully inside Tommy's room. He was sure Tommy didn't want to speak with him, but he decided to commit. "Do you... Do you wanna talk?" 

"Why would I wanna talk to you? You betrayed us..." Tommy grumbled, too tired to put up his usual fight. He glared up at Techno, eyes watery. "I still haven't forgiven you, y'know." 

"I know," Techno replied quietly. He stared at his feet when he said, "You don't have to forgive me. What I said and what I did that night... I should take responsibility for my actions. You were right. I don't have a good excuse. I could have turned on Schlatt then and there, but I didn't. Maybe it wouldn't have changed anything, but, I could've gotten Tubbo out of there."

Tommy seemed to deflate a bit. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away before mumbling, "You don't have to explain yourself to me." 

"No, I do. I don't want there to be this," Techno gestured vaguely with his hands, "weird, unspoken tension between us anymore. Wil says it all the time, but, I understand the feeling. The little brother thing. I am on your side, Tommy. I failed you once, but I won't fail again."

He saw Tommy's lip quiver, if only for a split second. Instead, Tommy rubbed fiercely at his eyes again and nodded. He sighed and hung his head. 

"Tubbo says he forgives you, so... I guess I can forgive you, too," he mumbled. He tilted his head back, leaning it against the cave wall. Techno finally felt like he had permission to come over and sit by his side. As he slid down the wall, Tommy muttered, "I miss him, Techno. I miss Wilbur. He's not... He's not who he used to be." 

"This world's been cruel to him. I'm sure you have the most experience with that," Techno reasoned, holding his crossed ankles with his hands. He watched the torch light flicker outside as he continued, "But I also think that he's not completely gone. I think _you_ are the one thing keeping him sane. You kept telling him he didn't have to blow up L'manberg, right? And I mean, he hasn't yet. The Wil I saw when I first joined up with you guys is not the same Wil he is today. I think it's gonna take some time... and a lot of careful steps, but I think we can bring him back." 

Techno was worried this would happen. Tommy nodded slowly and instantly began to tear up again. Techno wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let him cry into his shirt. He brought up his other hand to run it along Tommy's back. Techno let out a sigh filled with mixed emotions. He was relieved to know Tommy forgave him. He was much more sad than he thought he'd be to see Tommy breaking down. He was worried for Wilbur. He was worried about Tubbo and Niki and now, he guessed, Quackity a bit too. Things were so uncertain in this ravine they called home. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he didn't want Tommy to lose that one bit of hope he still held tight. 

"We'll be alright, Toms," he mumbled. "We're gonna figure this out."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
